


A curse to one's heart

by IloveHajishun111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdibert Flashbang (Fire Emblem), M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveHajishun111/pseuds/IloveHajishun111
Summary: An incidence on Valentine day that forced Hubert to reveal his true feelings.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	A curse to one's heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the contribution from Kayt and I for Ferdinand Flashbang 2020

Hubert von Vestra, the infamous spymaster and Minister of the Imperial Household, has one secret. A deadly secret that can destroy the empire's most secretive force that operates so well in the shadow for generations - the Vestra House - and crumble his majesty's rule.

He is in love with the Prime Minister Ferdinand von Aegir.

The mere risk of this secret being out in the open, falling in the wrong hands of his enemies is frightening enough for Hubert to dump it to the bottom of his heart, the deepest pit of his mind, never to see the light of day again.

But the very object of his affections is not going anywhere. Being the Prime Minister grants Ferdinand the privilege of showing himself in front of Hubert every day, flinging his sun-kissed auburn hair in Hubert's face constantly, either laughing or arguing with him every time they met in the common room, or even worse, haunting his dreams with that freckle-covered face and bright amber eyes.

Try as he might, Hubert can sense that forbidden love crawling its way out from his restraint every now and then - a throb of his heart whenever Ferdinand directs his smile at him, the sudden appearance of butterflies in his stomach as they stand a little too close in the conference room, or the heat on his cheeks when they enjoy their rare tea time. All of which only makes it harder for Hubert to ignore that accursed feeling growing stronger with each passing day within his heart. After all, Hubert knows it too well that his love will never be returned.

But as loathsome as he is about his unrequited love for the Duke Aegir, Hubert never fathoms the thought that one day Ferdinand could be taken away from him.

\--

"EDELGARD! HUBERT!"

Any monstrous plan he and his majesty just think of to dispute the power of some rebellious minor lords has vanished without a trace over the earth-shattering scream of one Caspar von Bergliez.

"What's the matter, Caspar?" Edelgard asks, silver brows twitching, "Hubert and I are discussing a very important matter..."

"Ferdinand's been injured in battle!" Caspar yells. 

Whatever scoldings Edelgard is about to lash out at her subordinates die on her tongue. Beside her, Hubert drops the map he is holding.

If there is one thing Hubert loathes most about Ferdinand, it is his recklessness. 

The man always charges first into battle without consulting anyone. Even in the early days, the Professor found this characteristic of his concerning and had made attempts to teach Ferdinand how to work better with others. And no one knows how ineffective this was better than Hubert who has lost count of how many times he has had to abandon his Lady's side to save that boisterous redhead. Countless!

And did Ferdinand learn from his mistake? 

_Never!_

That man is hard-headed as a bull!

Hubert once yelled, “I might die of a heartache because of you someday,” at Ferdinand after the Aegir heir got himself injured while protecting Bernadetta which earned him an utterly confused stare from the redhead.

But as he runs toward the direction of the infirmary, he prays to the Goddess he doesn’t even worship that ‘someday’ is not today. 

By the time he arrives at the infirmary, there is sobbing coming from the other side of the door, which only adds more frightening thoughts to Hubert’s already fragile state of mind.

Is he too late?

Edelgard slams the door open and Hubert follows after her, his fists clench tightly on his sides. Hubert’s visible eye instantly dashes toward the familiar figure lying on one of the cots- Ferdinand.

His Ferdinand, whose bright auburn hair fans over the infirmary’s bedding, lays as if he is just relaxing after the dreaded battle. But those two amber eyes, which always manages to steal Hubert’s breath from his lungs, remain closed. 

His Ferdinand, who usually greets him with a victorious smile after coming back from a battle, boasting about his accomplishments while Hubert stares at the ways his mouth moves and wonders how it tastes on his tongue.

His Ferdinand- the embodiment of the sun whose light is meant to spread onto the world and to warm the coldness in Hubert's deepest core- should not keep his eyes shut like this.

Hubert feels his blood boil in his vein at whoever did this to Ferdinand. Whoever they are, they will meet a gruesome and grisly end when Hubert gets his hands on them.

"What happened to him?" Edelgard asks Manuela, who is flipping through her medical books with a deep frown on her forehead.

"Ferdie is under a curse, Edie." Dorothea answers in her stead, voice shaking, "He went ahead to finish off the enemy's mage. One moment he was still laughing from across the battlefield and in the next, he suddenly went still and fell off his horse… If only the Professor was here, Ferdie would always-"

"What kind of curse? Has anyone figured out yet? And how long has it been since then?" Hubert interrupts her, baring his teeth to the rest of the Black Eagles. His patience is growing thin as time passes.

"Keep it together, Hubert." Edelgard places her hand on her retainer's shoulder, "Professor Manuela is working on the answer right now, don't you see?"

Hubert's shoulders slump, eyes shut as he steps towards the far side of the infirmary. He has to stop himself from staring at the lifeless form of Ferdinand or else he will lose his damn mind.

"Ah-Ha!" Manuela finally exclaims, after what feels like a lifetime, striding across the room with the book on her hand, "I found a way to break the curse."

"Then tell us immediately." Hubert snaps at the woman, earning him a glare from Edelgard.

"To break the curse," Manuela continues, ignoring Hubert as she looks directly at his Emperor "He has to receive the kiss from the person he loves."

\--

Of course this farce of a curse would occur on the Adrestian Lover’s Day, a day dedicated to exchanging gifts and confessions. Hubert had never had the intention of participating in such an event. Especially not in relation to Ferdinand. He had considered it momentarily this year. Despite Lady Edelgard’s encouragement, he felt it was better for him to keep his feelings bottled. Both Ferdinand and his secret would be safe. It wasn’t as if they would be returned anyways. It was a win-win for himself and for Ferdinand. No, he had no intention of saying anything or doing anything at all. And he had never even heard of such a curse. This sort of cure only occured in fairytales, stories for children, and things of the like. 

But as it turns out, fate despises him. Not only does it make the man he loves suffer from a damn curse but is also now forcing Hubert to watch as each student of the Black Eagle house takes their turn to give Ferdinand a kiss.

 _‘The best way to find out who Ferdinand loves is for each of you to kiss him, for you are the ones closest to him,’_ Manuela had told them. This damn woman and her idiotic suggestion are completely at fault for this nonsense.

Hubert curses the woman under his breath for the nth time that day as the next person comes forward to Ferdinand's cot. It is Bernadetta, whose face is as red as a tomato and looking as if she is about to faint.

"Do I have to do it?" Bernadetta says timidly.

"Yes, Bernie. Don't you want Ferdie to wake up?" Dorothea says, "Just peck his lips a little. Just like I did."

Dorothea was the first to volunteer to kiss Ferdinand. She sighed a relieved sigh when Ferdinand didn't budge from his sleeping position, "Good. It would be awkward if Ferdie loves me, since I’ve already given my heart to another." Then she winked at Edelgard, who blushed at that.

The second was Caspar, who made the gesture of vomiting after he quickly touched his lips onto Ferdinand's, swearing he would kill himself if Ferdinand actually loved him. Hubert thought the gesture crude, considering the circumstances.

Linhardt and Petra were next with the same result: no reaction.

Each time he saw one of his comrades kissing Ferdinand, Hubert felt an internal crisis fuming inside him; One part of him prays for Ferdinand to wake up by whoever's kiss that is but the other gnawing at his heart at the thought that Ferdinand already has someone he loves and that it is not him. Which was an admittedly foolish thought that Ferdinand might love him. And who was to say that he didn’t have a secret lover already outside of their core group? It wasn’t as if it had to be one of them.

He watches with a frown as the shy Bernadetta closes her eyes and, in an agonizingly slow pace, lowers her head down until her lips touch the sleeping redhead before backing away immediately, almost stumbling on her feet in the process. Ferdinand still hasn't budged.

"Ahaha, I know Ferdie doesn't like me like that… I hope he will wake up...."

Now only Hubert and Edelgard left.

"Hubert, do you want to do it next?" Edelgard turns to look at him.

"No, Your Majesty. I still think this method is insane, _unorthodox_. We should take him to a more capable doctor." Hubert shakes his head, voice laced with loathing. There is no way Ferdinand will wake up with his kiss, even if Hubert's soul is screaming for it to be possible.

"Alright then, I'll do it next." Edelgard sighs and comes closer to Ferdinand.

Her kiss is swift and it ends before Hubert realizes it. But to both his disappointment and his relief, Ferdinand's eyes are still stubbornly closed.

"Hubie, you know you can't run away this time. Your turn is next." Dorothea calls out to him, with a nudge, she pushes him forward. “It may seem illogical, but you should still try… for Ferdie.”

Hubert grits his teeth but he still steps towards where Ferdinand is lying. 

Hubert takes a few seconds to admire the features of the man he has been secretly in love for the past few years. His hand moves on its own volition as it caresses Ferdinand's lips. 

Closing his eyes, Hubert sucks in a deep breath before he dips his head downward and places his lips on the pair that he has been dying to kiss. Flames, were it under any other circumstances...

As he expects, nothing happens. Hubert feels his soul shattering with this discovery.

But as Hubert slowly retreats, a hand suddenly grabs on the back of his head. Before he can react, that hand drags him back down to crash his lips onto Ferdinand's again.This time, Ferdinand’s mouth parts as a hot tongue dashes out to lock with Hubert's own. Hubert opens his eyes to see amber staring intensely at him. 

He is awake. Hubert’s kiss has actually woken him up?

He can hear someone gasping beside him but Hubert is too busy kissing Ferdinand to care. 

Edelgard and Dorothea exchange a knowing glance before she signals the rest of her comrades to follow her out of the infirmary, Manuela included, and then closes the door for the two lovebirds to indulge themselves in their own world.

After a series of long and slow kisses, they finally separate. Hubert stares at the man underneath him with a bewildered expression, words vanish on his tongue.

"I would have woken up sooner if you weren’t so stubborn." Ferdinand pouts, hand caressing Hubert's cheek.

"I...Ferdinand, is it true that...you love me?" Hubert asks, disbelievingly.

"Yes, for a long time now. Thank you for finally noticing." Ferdinand teases, and with a push, he pulls a still bewildered Hubert down for another kiss, "Come here, you. You owe me a lot for making me wait for long."

And this time, Hubert reponses without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Kayt's beautiful art for the fic ^^  
> Original link: https://twitter.com/replikayt/status/1228345989922263040


End file.
